


A Man Deprived

by Pale Rider (Boothros)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Easter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Pale%20Rider





	A Man Deprived

“Oh go on, Ray, just a little bit _please_!"

“You’re starting to become a pest, Bodie.”

“No change there then, according to you. Come on, it’s only small, you’d hardly even notice it!”

“Bodie, I’m hot, bothered and full of chicken dinner. And you? Well let’s just say you're not as svelte as you used to be. Believe you me, I’d notice it!”

“Oh, Ray, you’re just no fun these days, you never used to turn your nose up to a little afternoon delight!”

“Moderation makes it all the more pleasurable at our age as well you know, Bodie and if you had it your way, you’d have it morning, noon and night!”

“Better that than getting none at all!”

“Don’t pout, Bodie.”

“I’m not!”

“You are and it really doesn't suit a man of your advanced years.”

“I’m forty-seven!”

“Which makes me forty-nine which is far too old to get excited about such things.”

“Allison would give me what I want …”

“Oh, don’t give me that, of course _Allison_ would let you have it, she sells it for a living, mate. There’s no emotion where Allison’s concerned, you’re just another slavering punter to her.”

“She’s a very nice girl, is Allison!”

“Bodie, she’s forty-five if she’s a day and to be perfectly honest, the plies of her trade aren't doing her looks any favours …”

“Bloody ‘ageist’, that’s what you are! To listen to you, anyone over thirty doesn’t _deserve_ any earthly pleasures!”

“I’m only thinking of your heart, Bodie, well and your blood pressure and your ever expanding waistline …”

“ _You're_ the one that’s complaining of being full of chicken dinner!”

“Yes and that’s all I want to be full of thank you very much.”

“You're a miserable sod!”

“And you're a heavy one.”

“Not talking to you anymore.”

“Thank God for small mercies!”

“Look …”

“I thought you weren't talking to me anymore?”

“I changed my mind. What if I stripped naked and draped myself seductively along the bed, what would you say then?”

“‘Good grief’, probably…”

“Hate you!”

“Oh, for heaven's _sake_ , are you going to sulk now?”

“Possibly.”

“Okay, okay I give in! You can have whatever you want, but if it turns out you’re no longer capable of a decent shag, I’ll remind you of it ever more!”

“Oh thanks, Ray, I knew you loved me really!”

                                                                   💓💓💓💓💓

 

With surprising speed for a forty-seven year old, Bodie sprinted to the fridge to grab the last two Creme Eggs.

Doyle looked on knowing his point had been made though completely ignored. Bodie would get his chocolate, Doyle would get his oats and all would be right with the world.

 

                                                                  Happy Easter xx


End file.
